My Salvation
by Charlotteneverland
Summary: Hayley, une jeune fille de 16 ans à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeaux. Une famille d'accueil diabolique, un secret qu'elle ne connait pas encore elle même. Et un ténébreux qui lui semble familier fait son apparition dans sa vie. ( je me suis inspiré du contexte de TVD, je remercie Julie Plec pour avoir donné vie à ces personnages. Il y aura sans doute Klaus, rebekah,...) enjoy ;)
1. Introduction

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

\- Hayley !

Je me retourne vers la personne qui m'appelle et ce n'est ni d'autre que Cha' (Charlotte) ma meilleure amie je cours pour la prendre dans mes bras, cela fait plus de 2 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu à cause des grandes vacances où ma famille d'accueil foireuse m'a envoyé les passer dans un camp pour ados à problèmes.

\- Alors tes vacances ma poule ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ces expressions m'avaient tellement manquée.

\- Sérieusement cha' tu oses me demander ça ? Oh ! Mais ça a été super ! J'ai passé l'été avec des dégénérés mais sinon à part ça tout était merveilleux entre les monos pervers et me coloc dépressive !

\- Lay' … Dis-moi qu'il y avait au moins des bg ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il y avait des bg Charlotte, c'est un camp pour ados à problèmes, il n'y avait que des bad boy bg ! Dis-je en souriant de toute mes dents.

\- Toi et tes préjugés sur le sexe opposé ! Tu vois, moi, je crois encore au romantisme et je pense que les gentlemans ne sont pas tous morts en 1001 !

\- C'est bien de rêver mais en attendant on a cours avec… Attend dis-moi que tu es en S5 avec Monsieur. Chups !

\- OUI ! On est dans la même classe cette année !

On se dirigeait vers notre classe quand je tombais sur mon frère d'accueil Andrew un connard toujours plus défoncé que l'autre fois qui traîne avec les sans cerveaux (les joueurs de foot)

\- Salut beauté ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Salut sans cerveau ! Dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Et oui lui aussi jouait au foot dans notre célèbre équipe les Wolf qui faisaient la fierté de nos professeurs.

\- Tu faisais moins la maline hier avec les White (nos soi-disant parents d'accueil). Dit-il une lueur diabolique dans les yeux. Il s'approcha plus près de moi, je pouvais sentir son haleine alcoolisée dès 9h du matin.

\- Couvres bien tes marques, love. Ils y ont été plus fort hier soir. Murmura-t-il toujours son sourire sadique accroché sur son visage.

La sonnerie retentit, et je sortit de ma torpeur, leur bande de dégénéré repartit en brayant comme des animaux dans un couloir qui leurs appartenait.

Et moi je repartis vers la classe de Monsieur Chups, j'avais fait signe à charlotte de partir devant avant le petit conflit avec Andrew. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.


	2. La Rencontre

Chapitre 2 : La Rencontre

A mon arrivée en classe, je vis Charlotte assise à côté de sa nouvelle cible, un grand blond, aux yeux verts. Un de ces garçons dont la plupart des filles placeraient dans la catégorie " beau garçon ", et la plupart des professeurs dans la catégorie " sportif sans cervelle ". Pour moi c'était juste un des potes de mon pervers de " frère ".

Je me dirigeais alors vers la seule table de libre au fond de la classe. Mr. Chups, fis son entrée en classe, c'était un grand châtain, d'environ 35 ans, avec des yeux marrons et un nez en trompette.

Bonjour les S5, je me présente je suis Monsieur Owen Chups. Mais appelez-moi Mr. Chups, je serai votre professeur principal ainsi que votre professeur d'histoire cette année. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel. OK, donc...

Un coup frappait à la porte coupa Mr. Chups dans son monologue. Un grand brun d'environ 1m80 arriva dans la pièce, le dos droit, des yeux noirs aux aguets, une coupe de cheveux impeccable et un sourire à en faire rougir un vampire. C'était le plus beau garçon que j'avais jamais rencontré, tout en lui inspirait le respect. Il me paraissait si familier, comme si je l'avais connu dans une autre vie.

Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard . J'étais retenue à l'intendance, par des problèmes administratifs. Déclara le nouveau venu.

Pas de soucis, j'allais commencer l'appel. Annonça M. Chups.

Le grand brun tourna ses talons pour scruter la classe à la recherche d'une place où s'asseoir. Ses yeux arrivèrent sur moi et la place vide d'à côté, et mon cœur battit plus vite, ses yeux me scrutèrent, une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Il se décida enfin à s'avancer vers moi.

Salut ! Je m'appelle Elijah, Elijah Mikealson. Lança-t-il un petit sourire en coin.

Euhhh...Sa..Salut. Finis-je par articulai. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon. Quelque chose qui me ferait lui confiait mon plus noir secret. Pourtant je pouvais lire dans son regard un grand désespoir. Comme si, il portait les plus grands fardeaux du monde sur son épaule.

Je suis..

Hayley ? Hayley...Marshall ? Cria

Présente ! Répondis-je, pressée de retourner à ma conversation. Pourtant les yeux de Owen Chups, notre professeur principal étaient toujours braqués sur moi. Il s'approcha plus près de moi, pour que mes camarades n'entendent pas notre conversation.

Tu es la fille de Hélène ? Hélène Marshall ?

Euh...Non..Enfin je ne sais pas Monsieur. Je ne connais pas mes parents. Ils m'ont abandonné alors que j'étais encore bébé.

Super Elijah mister canon 2017 écoutait notre conversation sans en perdre une miette...Bien Hayley, bien la première impression de fille paumée, tellement paumée que ses propres parents l'ont abandonnée alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore pas marcher.

Ah...Je suis désolée...Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'identité de tes parents biologiques ?

Je voyais bien que ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir à l'idée que je sois la fille de cette Hélène. Moi aussi je le voudrai. De tout mon cœur. A chaque femmes que je croisent, j'ai cette même question dans ma tête. Serait-ce elle ma mère biologique ? Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de montrer mes faiblesses.

Non. Répondis-je alors sèchement.

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez à dire ce que vous en pensez voilà voilà des théories sur la suite de l'histoire ?**

 **Xoxo**

 **Charlotte )**

 **( Et oui petit clin d'œil à la meilleure amie de notre chère Hayley )**


	3. Elijah

Chapitre 3: Elijah

Je sentais son regard sur moi. Ses yeux noirs torturés me scrutaient, analysaient chacun de mes mouvements, chaque parcelle de ma peau comme s'il voulait se souvenir des grains de beauté qui ornaient mes bras, des taches de rousseurs sur mes joues et mon nez, de la tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune sur mon épaule droite ou encore des marques encore fraîches qui marquaient la haine des White à mon égard dans mon dos et sur mes cuisses. J'étais comme nue sous son regard de braise. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait voir ni les marques…ni la tache de naissance. J'étais vêtue d'un simple jean, de sneakers blanches, d'un haut blanc en dentelle et d'une veste en jean. A la dernière minute, j'avais opté pour mon collier porte-bonheur avec un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune pour compléter ma tenue.

 _DRINGGGGGGGG !_

La sonnerie me sortit de ma rêverie, comme un ours en hivers sortirait de son hibernation.

Je sortis en trombe de la classe. L'idée d'affronter le regard interrogateur d'Owen Chupps ou celui d'Elijah qui sondait mon âme m'agaçait déjà.

Je sortis tellement vite de la salle que n'ai pas vu Andrew White, et j'atterris brusquement dans ses gros bras.

Bah, fallait me le dire si tu voulais des câlins ! Dit-il avec le même sourire pervers accroché sur le visage et sa main qui se rapprochait doucement de mes fesses.

Lâche-moi connard !

Allez Lay' ne joue pas la sainte ni touche, on sait très bien toi et moi que t'es juste une petite pute.

J'aurais dû être habitué avec le temps par ses remarques méchantes et sexistes. Mais ce mot me répugnait, pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'équivalent au masculin ? Alors je restais la clouée sur place à réfléchir au sens de la vie, et si ma vie en avait encore un ?

Quand une main m'agrippa fermement, me faisant pivoter face au visage de mon sauveur.

Elijah. Dis-je un peu surprise. Il m'avait suivi ? Avait-il assisté à toute la scène ? J'espère que non.

Donc une fille refuse tes avances et tu décides de la traiter ainsi... Tu dois vraiment être désespéré.

Un silence pesant s'installa, mon regard allant d'Andrew à Elijah. Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Personne n'avait jamais osée défié Andrew et son troupeau.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le court chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire. J'ai hâte de lire vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire. Andrew VS Elijah.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Charlotte**


End file.
